Crayons
by x i breathe music
Summary: On the first day of Kindergarten, Davie (Gordo) tells Lizzie he loves her. RR


A/N- So many people thought this looked cute so I'll write it. Please R/R. Oh and if you hate the name Davie, I REALLY don't care. (I don't really think Gordo looks like a Davie either but that's ok!) Ok, so here we go with Crayons.  
  
Lizzie McGuire and Davie Gordon stood outside of the McGuire house. They were waiting for their first day of Kindergarten. They had already gone to orientation and they had a nice teacher named Miss Hope. As they waited for their parents, Davie said, "Captain Davie reporting to Captain Lizzie! Come in come in! We are almost ready for liftoff!"  
"Captain Lizzie reporting to Captain Davie! Liftoff in 5, 4, 3," Davie began chanting with her now, "2, 1, LIFTOFF!" They made rocket ship noises as they hurtled into space.  
"We are about to reach Mars!" Davie cried excitedly.  
"We can make it!" But they never reached Mars. At that moment, their parents came out. When they saw Lizzie and Davie, Mrs. McGuire said, "I'll walk them to school."  
"Jo don't be silly! You have a baby to take care of! And would you ever trust Sam with little Matt? If you really want you can walk them home."  
"But they're growing up so fast, Roberta!" They looked at the 5-year- olds then at each other and burst into tears.  
Their husbands looked at them and Mr. Gordon said, "Do you think we should walk them ourselves?"  
"Walk them ourselves? You're joking right?" Then they started laughing really hard. Lizzie and Davie just stared at them.  
"Do you think we should go? Do we need them to walk us?" Davie asked. Lizzie shook her head. "Let's just go." So the two started off. When Jo finally noticed her child and Davie were gone, she nudged Roberta. "Look at out babies." As they turned, they saw the two holding hands and walking slowly toward the corner. When they reached it, they looked both ways and saw no cars. "Mommy!" Lizzie yelled. "There are no cars! Can we cross?" The four adults stared. The women got choked up.  
"Sure honey!" Jo called. So Lizzie and Davie continued all the way to school.  
Once they were in Miss Hope's classroom, Miss Hope clapped her hands. "Announcement!" She called. Everyone looked at her. "As this is your first day of Kindergarten, I want to let you know how much fun we will have together. Naptime is at 11:00. Then at 11:40, you will all go home. But between now and 11, we will have fun playing educational games." Someone raised his hand. "Yes Tommy?"  
"Could we color? I'm a great colorer."  
"Yes," Miss Hope nodded, "We can color a little too."  
"Can we color now?" Asked Lizzie.  
"In a few minutes." She answered. True to her word, a few minutes later she said, "Time to color!" The whole class cheered. Miss Hope passed out paper and put a crayon bucket on each table. Davie and Lizzie shared a bucket with Tommy and a girl named Kate, who was very nice.  
"What should I color?" Asked Kate.  
"I'm coloring Lizzie," Davie decided.  
"And I'm coloring Davie!" Lizzie agreed. So they set to work. About 5 minutes later, Lizzie announced, "I'm done." Davie nodded, "Me too." They showed each other the pictures. Lizzie's picture of Davie was brown swirlies on top of a circle with 3 dots for the eyes and nose and a curved line for the mouth. She made him a stick figure. Davie's picture of Lizzie was yellow lines as hair on a circle, 2 dots for eyes and a small curved line for the nose. A larger curved line was the mouth. He made a red square the shirt with yellow arms sticking straight out and two purple squares for the pants.  
"Oh it's such a pretty picture!" Lizzie cried out.  
"Not as pretty as you are in real live life." Lizzie smiled. "Thanks," she said.  
"Lizzie?" Davie began. "Ya?"  
"Well, um, I, I love you." Lizzie gasped.  
"Davie! I love you too!" "Really?" He asked. Lizzie nodded. Then she kissed him on the cheek. Davie turned to her and kissed her on the lips. "Ew," Tommy said. Kate sighed, "How romantic!" She moaned. Miss Hope saw the whole thing and laughed. That day, at 11:40, when Mrs. Gordon picked them up, Lizzie and Davie held hands again - but this time, for a different reason.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- What did you think? Did you like it? You've read it, now review!!! 


End file.
